Dead Flag
by HevaBeanXD
Summary: The Pirates of Black Flag in a modern AU . Edward and a band of survivors fight against zombies and fight for their lives to try and find safety in a place called The Observatory. Edward.k, Adewale, Jack.R, Anne.B, Charles.V, Benjamin.H, Edward.T, James.K Contains spoilers for both Black Flag


"Is she asleep already?" I should be used to it by now, the hours I work at the hospital aren't suitable for a family and after today a hug from my daughter is sorely missed. A nod from my husband confirms it.

"She went to bed just after nine, tried her best to stay up to see you" he turns the TV off and comes over to me "How was work? No offence darling but looks like it was a long one again"

"One of the worst easily, some guy went mad trying to bite people. Seriously the drugs out there scare me! Biting people isn't normal, Dr Moore tranquillised him but he kept scratching and lashing out" I took my jacket off to show him where my arm had been bandaged "Apart from him it was just a long shift, any dinner left? I'm absolutely starving"

Me and Edward met when I was just turning 18 and he was 16, we hit it off straight away so by the time Edward was 19 and I was 21 we were married. I fell pregnant with Jennifer soon after, being so young we found it hard to cope. I took longer shifts at the hospital and Edward stayed at home with the baby picking up occasional shifts at a garage nearby, it was hard missing quite a bit of Jennifer when she was growing up but slowly we saved enough up to buy our small 2 bed apartment. When Jenny started school it meant that Edward had more time to work, he worked two jobs, still at the garage and another working security at our local supermarket. Yet still every time I came home he had dinner cooked, Jenny bathed, fed and in bed just waiting for me so he could go to work.

"I made lasagne its on the side for you to warm up, I put the water on as well so you can have a bath" he grabbed the keys to his old rusty ford focus, planting a kiss on my lips as he usually did and set off.

I found a bottle of wine in the fridge and helped myself to a glass, shoving the lasagne into the microwave I read through today's paper to pass the time. As usual the food was beautiful, I took my wine into the bathroom and ran myself a bath. Settling down into the bubbles I slowly unwound my bandage, the scratches still looked red and angry almost 4 hours after the incident had happened. Thinking nothing of it I put some cream on it and wait for them to go down.

By the time I've got out the bath and start watching some rubbish soaps the scratches feel quite irritating and itchy, I lather more cream over them and try and relax.

Checking the clock I realise its almost midnight, I poke my head round Jennifer's door and make sure she's asleep before going into my room.

I fall asleep straight away but within an hour I wake up to find myself saturated in sweat, I throw my duvet off me and open the window. After a few minutes I realise even that isn't helping me to cool down, I go into the bathroom and town the shower on cold. Standing in the water gives me a few minutes of relief but no sooner have I started to cool down I can feel myself burning up, when I get out the shower I call Edward telling him my weird symptoms and how they are persisting.

After about 25 minutes Edward gets home and checks my temperature

"We gotta get you to a hospital Carr, let me check Alice downstairs can have Jenny and we'll go okay?" I can only respond by nodding, even then it feels like the world is spinning. I didn't have this headache when he started talking, I feel so dizzy.

Edward goes downstairs and a few minutes later returns our neighbour in tow

"I'm so sorry its short notice, you know where we keep the food and help yourself to any drinks. She'll probably stay asleep so don't worry about watching some TV" he turns to me and helps me off the sofa "Ready to go" I don't nod this time, just standing has made my legs feel weak.

When we reach the hospital it looks busier than earlier, nurses great us on the door and point us in different directions. I realise the person greeting us is Hannah one of my workmates

"Caroline what's up with you?" I don't feel up to talking so Edward lists my symptoms, the look on her face tells me I'm not the only one to come here saying these things "Shit" its almost inaudible but standing so close I can hear her mutter other expletives under her breath before shouting "We've got another one over here!" that's when I spot the two armed guards, they rush over with the doctor and a wheelchair, quickly I'm bundled into it and taken away. I can hear Hannah asking Edward if I had bitten, scratched or kissed him or Jenny.

When we reach the room I realise the situation is worse that I thought, I'm bound to the bed just like the other 7 people in the room. I look around and spot blood up the wall, the person in bay 5 is screaming but its not a human scream it sounds almost animal. A doctor I recognise from A&E comes over and checks my eyes, scribblings notes down rather hurriedly.

"What is this?" I manage to find my voice from somewhere

"We aren't sure, have you come into contact with anyone who's bitten you or lashed out and scratched you? It doesn't have to have been malicious just anyway someone broke the skin?"

"Earlier when I was working, the man on drugs scratched my arm" I show him the scratches, but realise that they've become much worse. He reaches over me and draws a cross on the whiteboard above my head.

I sit for the next half an hour just watching the clock, the room grew quiet for a bit but slowly the people in bays one, four, six and eight all started screaming the same as five had. The guards that bought me into this room earlier wheel their beds out, I think nothing of it till I hear screaming and gun shots.

I struggle against the restraints but its no good so I just join in with the screaming, the guards come back in this time covered in blood they wheel the rest of us out and into another room. Undoing us they stand us against a wall covered in bullet holes, that's when I truly feel fear my thoughts drift to Edward and Jenny. I never even got to say goodbye, I look straight at who will be my executioner willing him to stop.

**This is just a taster chapter, if you want to see more of this story please leave a review saying so. If you think this is the worst idea you have ever set your eyes upon please also leave that in a review :) hope you enjoy**


End file.
